Be careful for what you wish for
by ShadowStrker
Summary: Kelly's wish comes true as she is transported into the neverending adventure of Final Fantasy VIII. From dealing with the sorceress threat to Squall's lack of expression, what will she encounter next?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own final fantasy 8. I only own this story that hopefully you'll like

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 1 **

_(3rd pov)_

As Balamb Garden slowly came into sight, Kelly's eyes shone with anticipation. The Garden was huge, huger than she had ever imagined. The realization of the journey about to unraveled played in Kelly's mind as she recalled the events that occurred just a while ago.

* * *

_(1st pov)_

(flashback)

It had been a typical evening… in front of the TV, leading Squall and his party to the victory of the Sorceress. However, it was a Friday night and after gaining the Ragnarok, my friend had persuaded and begged me to go outside to do something, anything, besides play FFVIII. Reluctantly, I had agreed and we decided to take a walk outside in the moonlight. As Derek, my friend, went off about how great the Lakers had just played and how they were going to kill whoever their opponent next was, I mutely followed, deep within my own thoughts. My mind kept slipping back to Final Fantasy and how depressing it will be after finishing it and having nothing to look forward to. After a couple hours of nonstop chatter and thinking, Derek interrupted my thoughts.

"Look! A shooting star!" Derek said pointing to the sky. That caught my attention as my head jerked up to the sky and I saw the gleaming light falling to the earth. Quickly I closed my eyes and made a hasty wish.

"_I wish the adventures of Final Fantasy VIII will continue on and bring more adventures."_ After reopening my eyes, Derek and I watched as it fell until it was out of sight. Glancing at his watch, Derek yawned and suggested we head back. After walking back to my house, we parted with goodbyes and I sleepily got ready for bed and crawled into the covers of my bed.

After awakening to some commotion outside the room, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a blinding sight.

"What the…" I muttered to myself. "This isn't my room. Where the hell am I?"

"You should really watch what you are saying," a voice said from the back of the room.

"Watch what I'm say…" my voice trailed off as I realized just where that voice came from. Quickly I glanced to my side in the direction the voice came from where I saw a guy sitting in a chair that I hadn't noticed before.

Feeling freaked out, I backed up to my bed and grabbed the phonebook using it posed as a weapon. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room? What do you want from me?"

"Whoa. Calm down. I'm just saying… You really shouldn't use words like hell cause well… that's about to become reality."

"W-What?"

"Look around, as I'm sure you noticed, this isn't exactly your room. In fact… this isn't exactly your world now, is it?"

"You're cra…" I trailed off again as I noticed on the welcome note from the hotel it said Balamb Hotel. _Balamb? Why is that so familiar? Oh, wasn't that that one town in Final Fantasy VIII? But that's impossible!"_

"Not really."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah. And it's really not that weird, considering I am you from an alternate universe almost."

"I'm a guy?" I asked sarcastically. The guy groaned with frustration.

"Look, you wanted to continue the journey of FF8, and here you are to do exactly that. This is what you wished for isn't it?"

"Well. Yeah, I just didn't expect it to come true." Sensing the guy's annoyance, I quickly added, "but it's great. Will I really get to see and hang out with the icy Squall and everyone?"

"If you ever stop asking me these questions and let me get on to what's going on."

_Wow, this guy's sarcastic. I wonder what the hell is his…_

"You do know that I can read your thoughts…" he commented dryly.

"Shit. Forgot about that. Anyways, as you were saying…?"

"Ok to start off in the beginning, I cannot tell you everything as it will conflict the separation of the different realms that we live in and that will cause problems neither one of us even want to imagine." Looking at the blank expression on my face, he rolled his eyes and continued. "So all you need to know for now is that you have been brought into this new reality and are going to be a student at Balamb Garden. A driver will be here shortly to pick you and your belongings up. There you will discover your role in this game. He will be here in 5 minutes give or take a few." And with that, the guy who I still didn't know his name disappeared into the background of the hotel. I quickly glanced at the clock as realization struck.

"Crap Crap Crap" I jumped and sprinted to get ready. Halfway done and seriously 1 minutes later, the phone rang informing me the driver and car were ready for me. _Five minutes? Yeah right… _Quickly stuffing the rest of my belongings into a suitcase that had mysteriously been in my room with all my belongings, I ran out the door to the elevator.

A minute later I arrived at the front doors of the hotel where I was greeted by the driver. Mutely and swiftly he grabbed my suitcase and walked to the car waiting. After we both got in, he silently drove off, leaving me in the back in wonderment and excitement.

(/flashback)

**A/N: well this is my first fanfic. i hope you all like it. i got tired of always waiting for others to update so i decided to write one and make whoever reads this wait. :) anyways i know its kinda boring right now but i felt i had to somehow introduce this and i got carried away. next chapter would be better. please review so i know your guys' thoughts on how it is so far and any ideas you might have!**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I still don't own ff8

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 2 **

_(3rd pov)_

_Oh my gosh! This place is so cool. _Kelly thought as she took in the sight of Balamb Garden. As she was glancing around she bumped into a girl with short brown hair and knocked her down.

"Ahh.. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention," Kelly apologized to the girl.

"Ugh." The girl moaned as she picked herself off from the ground and glanced at who knocked her over. Her eyes came across a petite Asian girl with long darkish brown hair and brown eyes. ** (A/N: I'm not describing Rinoa here, just to let you all know) **"It's ok, just a scratch. Hey! I'm new here, do you think you can show me around? Oh, and by the way, my name is Selphie. I just transferred from Trabia Garden."

"Oh, uhm. I'm new also. Sorry." _Oh wow! This is Selphie? _Kelly thought, surprised at this girl in front of her.

"Really? That is so cool. Isn't this place great?" then without waiting for Kelly's response, she continued, "Do you want me to show you the way to Headmaster Cid's office?"

"Yeah. That would be great!" _I always knew she was hyper, but this makes hyper mellow!_

Selphie started off to the elevator, "His office is on the 3rd floor. I just came from there. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Kelly"

Selphie flashed Kelly a quick grin and bounded into the elevator with Kelly following behind with an obvious less bounce to her step.

As the elevator doors reopened, Kelly and Selphie were greeted by a middle-aged man with thick glasses.

"Kelly?" after a quick nod on Kelly's part, he continued, "Good morning, I'm headmaster Cid and I've been expecting you." His eyes focused behind her and came to rest on Selphie. "Ah, I see you met Miss Tilmitt already, that's good she can go over some of the procedures here as you can see it's a bit busy presently."

As both girls swiftly glanced around the room, they quickly saw the headmaster's point as the office was swarmed with people and conversations. _A bit busy? This place looks crazy right now, but whatever._

"Anyways though, your room is going to be next to Selphie's and there you will find your equipment and supplies. Classes begin for both of you tomorrow at 7 in the morning sharp. Please make sure to be there on time, if not early, as Professor Quistis is a bit strict on those details. Also-," but Cid was cut off as Xu called him and waved a portfolio at him. "Well, I have to go over there and see what she wants. I'm sorry this is a bit brief, but are there any questions?" Both Kelly and Selphie shook their heads. "Good, then if you'll excuse me." he headed over to where Xu was but not after handing Kelly her dorm keys.

Both girls glanced at each other, shrugged, and started back to the elevator.

"Why are they so busy?" Kelly inquired to Selphie as they waited for the elevator to open.

"There's this seeD test coming up in a couple of days so they have to prepare and get all the records."

"Oh. So… I'm in…" Kelly squinted at the numbers engraved on the key. "Room 108". _That's in the back, but I guess I probably should hide my identity so I'll pretend not knowing. _"Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, it's right beside mine. I'll take you there." As they headed up the stairs into the dormitory area, they came across the hallway containing the multiple dorms in this section. "and here's 108!" Selphie said almost jumping up and down.

"Uh… yeah…. Thanks." Kelly quickly unlocked and opened the door, gasping in amazement at the sight in front of her. "oh wow! This place is huge. This is so cool!"

"Yep!" said Selphie, grinning. "I'm gonna head back to my room, it's 110. Come by when you're finished getting ready and we can go explore!"

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun. And uh, thanks again!"

"No problem, see you later!" Selphie said with a wave as she skipped to her room and went in.

As Kelly wandered into her room, her eyes came across her uniform and weapon. As she crept closer to the bed, she glanced and marveled at the two weapons laid on her bed. Two daggers glinted in the sunlight pouring in from her window. Attached was a yellow sticky note with messy handwriting that said 'Here are your weapons. Good luck, you're going to need it. Also, pressing the hilts together will result in a single two-handed weapon of a double-bladed staff.' When Kelly picked up the two daggers, she felt a strange yet familiar aura passing through her. She had never actually used daggers before, but for some odd reason, she held them comfortably as if she wielded them since her entire life. Slightly weird out, she placed the two hilts together and rubbed along their ends. Majestically, they combined, forming a new weapon, only to be broken back down to the daggers after twisting and rubbing her hands along the middle. _Hah! That is so freakin cool. _After replacing them back on the bed she wandered around her room and found someone had already brought up her belongings. After unpacking, she grabbed the daggers, placing them on her belt, and headed back out to find Selphie.

**A/N: Uhm.. well now it has selphie in it so its that much further being closer to the FF8 plotline. Anyways, next chapter will be when Kelly meets Squall so… :) stick around . i dont know if this is any good and stuff, so i will really appreciate it if all of you review telling me how great this story is. Or sucky. lol, but seriously, any reviews and comments will be great. Also as a side note, italicized writing is Kelly's thoughts unless directly inferred elsewise.**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I still don't own ff8

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 3 **

After finding Selphie in her dorm, Kelly and Selphie decided to walk around the Garden and check out the new school. As they wandered around near the entrance, they noticed as it began to get darker that clouds were gathering above in the sky.

"It looks like it's gonna rain," Selphie muttered to Kelly. "I hate the rain. It's so gloomy and it's depressing."

_Hmm… hard to see Selphie being depressed._ "Yeah, maybe we should head back to the dorms and change. It's getting kinda cold."

"'Kay!" Selphie said as we began heading back up to the dormitory. "I can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be so fun. I wonder what the SeeD test is going to be on. You know, maybe…"

Kelly began to zone out as Selphie went on and on about what the next day was going to bring. "Um…" she said when they arrived in front of their rooms, cutting off Selphie with whatever she was going on now. Selphie glanced up startled, as her surroundings came back to reality. "We're here so, do you wanna meet at the cafeteria in 5 minutes?"

"Oh, yeah. See you then!" Selphie stepped into her room, but not before flashing Kelly another one of her huge grins and waving.

Watching Selphie disappear into her room, Kelly quickly unlocked her own door and stepped inside. After glancing through her wardrobe, she was through the process of figuring whether to wear her raincoat or not when she looked at the clock. "Shit, I'm late. Why do I always lose track of time in this game?" Looking around the room, Kelly grabbed her coat and sprinted off to the cafeteria.

As Kelly arrived at the cafeteria, she paused for a moment trying to catch her breath as she looked around for Selphie.

"Kelly!"

Kelly turned to the sound and saw Selphie wildly waving at her from her spot in line almost hitting the blond guy behind her. Smiling and rolling her eyes, Kelly headed over to where Selphie was.

"Hey" she said upon arriving.

"Hey!" Selphie enthusiastically replied. "What are you getting? I heard the hotdogs are great."

"They are!" said a voice behind them. Kelly and Selphie quickly turned around for the source of the voice where Kelly gasped and started choking. The blond guy behind her was none other than Zell Dincht.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asked worridly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Kelly replied after glancing again at the startled Zell.

"Yeah, well the hotdogs are the best. They are like the stars in the sky, the crit in a fight, the sole reason to Garden's existence!" Zell stated getting more and more passionate as he went on about hotdogs.

"I see…" Kelly said as she rolled her eyes at Selphie.

Selphie started giggling, but was cut off by the cafeteria lady's stern voice.

"What can I get for you today?"

"The hotdogs?"

"Ok, here you go. Next!" Selphie moved on, waiting patiently for Kelly.

"Uh. I'll like the hotdogs too." Kelly said to the cafeteria lady.

"Let's see. Oh, you got the last one. Here you-" but the cafeteria lady was interrupted by a sudden moan.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Zell punching his fist into his hand and causing everyone in the cafeteria to stop their conversations and stare at him. It was complete silence. "Oh uhm…" Zell stuttered, nervously glancing around at all the attention he was getting.

An awkward silence stayed in the room until the cafeteria lady broke the silence. "Sorry?" she said slightly freaked out about Zell's sudden outburst. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Zell sighed. "Whatever that is," he said glumly as he pointed at a dish.

Kelly felt bad for Zell. He never makes it to the hotdogs in time. As Zell slowly walked away from the counter of food, she spoke up.

"Hey, Zell. You can have mine if you want…"

"Really? All right!" Zell said jumping with his fist in the air.

After switching plates, Selphie, Kelly, and Zell headed to a table. When they finished eating, Selphie and Kelly decided to go since Zell had taken off to the training room. They decided to just take a walk around Garden before going to sleep. As they started off, Kelly once again noticed the pouring rain and dark skies above Garden. Both girls were in a conversation about the latest gossips when Selphie spotted a guy who looked similar in age with dark brown hair.

"Who's that? He's been just standing there and just staring off into space." Selphie said, interrupting their conversation and pointing out the guy.

"I dunno. Maybe he lost something or something."

"Hmm.. Let's go see if he needs help."

"oookay…." Said Kelly as she slowly followed Selphie.

At the sounds of their footsteps, the brown-haired guy turned around, fixing them with an icy blue glare. Kelly froze as she immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh my god! It's Squall!"

"What?" Selphie asked turning around seeing Kelly had stopped a couple of steps behind her.

"Uhh… nothing.. let's go." Kelly said, trying to cover up her shock.

As they made their way to where Squall was standing, his glare turned to one of annoyance as he saw two people trying to come over to talk to him.

"Hey!" Selphie said cheerfully.

"…" was the response.

She tried again. "I'm Selphie and this is Kelly. Did you lose something? Or need help?"

Squall continued glaring until he saw it was getting him nowhere. Then he decided to just ignore them and focused his eyes on something else.

Selphie started to wave her arms, trying to get back his attention so she can yell at him for being such an ass, but Kelly beat her to it.

"Hello! You can at least acknowledge us!" she said trying to not get pissed off. _I knew Squall didn't talk but this is getting ridiculous_.

Squall's eyes focused upon the two girls in front of him again and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your name?" Selphie inquired.

"…Squall."

"Oh hi Squall. I'm Selphie and this is Kelly."

"…Yeah, I heard you the first time."

Selphie didn't seem to care about his attitude, and continued on as if nothing had just happened. "So, what are you up to?"

"…"

"Do you always not talk?"

"…"

Before Selphie can ask Squall anything else, Kelly quickly said "Selphie…. Whatever, let's go. Obviously Squall enjoys being rude to others." Selphie sent Squall one more glance and then she and Kelly turned away and started walking.

Surprisingly, Squall responded. "I didn't ask you to bother me."

This last comment pushed Kelly to her limit as she spun around and provided Squall with a death glare of her own, almost as intense as Squall's. She was about to shout at him when she saw him terse up and noticed the sound of about three pairs of feet arriving.

She saw a group of three people round the corner and head straight for Squall. As her gaze fell on all three of them, she recognized them immediately. In the lead was Seifer Almasy followed by his two posses, Raijin and Fujin. Seifer walked with his usual swagger as he approached Squall.

"Leonhart. Training Center in one hour." With that, Seifer turned around and left from where he came with Raijin and Fujin on his trail.

Squall stood there for a while and abruptly left heading to most likely his dorm.

Kelly and Selphie stared after him in silence. Selphie was just thinking how weird that encounter was, but Kelly was still thinking about Seifer's challenge. _Oh my… This is where they fight! _

"Selphie. Something's bad about to happen." Selphie opened her mouth, but Kelly quickly continued. "I'll explain in details later, but quick notes, we need to follow Squall."

"What? Do you like him? Cause if you do, stalking is kinda freaky."

Kelly rolled her eyes at that comment. "No… I'm not stalking him. It's just… well… trust me."

"Uh, okay, sure."

"Okay, let's head back to the dorms really fast and grab your weapon. I already have mine with me."

"Okay." Selphie said as both girls began to start walking at a fast pace to the dorm. Selphie was full of excitement at the idea of following around like spies, but Kelly was full of dread. She wasn't sure if her bringing into this reality may have changed the plotline. _What if Squall isn't just injured, but actually dies. We gotta go help him and bring him to the hospital as quick as possible after the attack._

After arriving at the dormitories, Selphie grabbed her weapon and left her room. Kelly quickly glanced at Squall's door, then thinking really fast, pulled Selphie to the corner so they would not be seen when Squall leaves.

After about fifteen minutes, Squall exited the room with his gunblade in his hands. He walked at a quick speed to the training area, unaware of Kelly and Selphie's following and watching of his every move.

As Selphie and Kelly went into the training center, they noticed the backgrounds were changing to better suit the fighting environment. Amazed at this, they lost sight of Squall as he continued on to meet Seifer.

"Shit." Kelly muttered under her breath.

Selphie, still unaware to what was going on, glanced at Kelly. "So… where do we go now?"

Kelly stood still for a moment, thinking back to what had happened in the beginning scene between Squall and Seifer. _Let's see… there were on some sort of cliff like thing with rocks surrounding them and it was pouring. Pouring… It must be outside somewhere._

"Well, I don't really know where, but I'm gonna guess outside somewhere. Let's go."

Kelly and Selphie quickly ran to the top of the center where there was a gate leading to the outside. When they got outside, both felt a sudden coldness wash over them. Kelly looked up as well as Selphie as they both noticed the pouring rain. After glancing back down, they already knew it before seeing it: they were drenched.

Kelly took a quick look at Selphie, seeing her soaking wet. Luckily for her, she had decided to wear her raincoat so she wasn't as wet, although she was still freezing and somewhat soaked.

In the distance Kelly heard the sounds of swords and their metals scraping against each other.

_Well, there they go. _Kelly thought as she quickly pulled a grumpy Selphie to the top of the cliff. _Please don't let me be too late, please don't…_

The girls just arrived as they saw the fire leave Seifer's hand and throw Squall across the area.

Selphie started screaming in shock, and Kelly quickly covered her mouth. Both of the gunblade fighters did not hear them over the pouring rain as Kelly and Selphie watched Seifer arrogantly walk towards Squall, raising his gunblade and slashing it across Squall's face.

Selphie had already turned away after seeing the fire hit its mark, but Kelly saw the whole thing. She watched in shock as the blood oozed down Squall's face. As she watched him look like he was about to lose consciousness she prepared to jump out to try to stop Seifer. Right before she acted though, Squall's eyes opened with hatred visible to everyone, including the shocked Seifer. In a quick movement, Squall brought his sword down upon Seifer's face as well, mirroring the scar, before falling back into unconsciousness. Seifer himself stumbled backwards and he too, fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh.." Kelly whispered to herself.

Selphie slowly glanced around and as she saw both on the floor bleeding, her eyes widened.

Selphie and Kelly turned to each other, both wearing the same expression of shock and horror on their faces as the sight before them. Slowly, they walked over to where the fight had taken place and kneeled by Squall.

"Selphie… get help!" Kelly said quietly. She knew Squall and Seifer would be bleeding, but not this much.

Selphie continued to stare until she felt Kelly's glare at her.

"Oh.. right… I'll be right back." She said as she slowly got up and started running back out.

"Squall…" Kelly said. She got up and headed over to Seifer. Even though she knew his future, she never had hated him. She actually had felt sorry for him throughout the game as she knew he didn't really fit in with the others. Trying to tend to both, she applied pressure to their wounds on their heads and tried to wrap it up with the cloth she had ripped off from hers and theirs clothing.

As she watched both lie still on the ground, she looked back to where Selphie had exit. _Hurry Selphie…_

Just then, she saw Selphie running back with two other students enrolled in the Garden and Dr. Kadowaki. They hurried over to where Kelly was. Dr. Kadowaki gasped at the sight, but quickly took control. With the help of the two students, she brought both back to the infirmary where she wrapped up and cleaned their wounds.

This whole time, Selphie and Kelly watched from the entrance, afraid for both Squall and Seifer's survival.

After the doctor was sure both would be okay, she returned to the two girls. After they gave her a recount on what happened, she groaned.

"I knew they were rivals and threatened by each other, but I never knew they would go this far. Anyways, I really appreciate your guys' help. If you were not where you were, who knows what would have happened when they were finally found."

Selphie and Kelly silently stared at the doctor.

Finally, Selphie said in the quietest voice Kelly or anybody have ever heard her use before. "Are they going to make it?"

"Well," started Dr. Kadowaki, "I can't say for sure, only time will tell. However, most likely they will be ok and fighting again by tomorrow. Now… It's late and you two are both soaked. I assure you that you two cannot help them anymore than you already have and I suggest you head back to your dorms and try to get some rest."

"Okay Dr. Kadowaki," Kelly said as Selphie stifled a yawn.

They began going towards the exit when Dr. Kadowaki quickly said to them, "Don't forget, classes begin at 7 tomorrow."

"Oh great…" muttered Kelly under her breath. Both girls then quietly walked out the infirmary and went to their dorms.

Outside their own dorms' doors, Selphie asked sleepily, "Kelly… how did you know that was going to happen?"

"Uhm.." _Oh crap, I can't tell her the truth so uhh… _"Uhhh…. Just a hunch. I'm good at reading some people."

Selphie raised her eyebrows skeptically but was too tired to inquire any further. "Oh, well, good thing you are cause if not…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's get some sleep, tomorrow's our first day of class." Selphie said.

"Yeah, see you."

"G'night," Selphie said.

And with that, both girls went into their rooms to get some sleep.

**A/N: well, that took a long time to get to this point, but yeah. I hope you all like this story so far. Thanks FallingxRaine for the review :) . And for everyone else, please review so I know what I can do better or continue to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm soo sorry I haven't updated. Ive been busy with school stuff I'll try updating more regularly now but yeah. And thanks to DarklightZERO for reviewing. Anyways, on with the story…

disclaimer: the usual.. I don't own final fantasy 8 or any of its characters….

Oh and also.. as a side note..  
_"italicized" _ GF talking  
_italicized _thinking

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 4 **

The sun shone brightly throughout Kelly's room as she slowly opened her eyes.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh…" Kelly muttered as she glanced at the blaring light on her alarm clock. Kelly slowly blinked as she glanced around the room. _Where am I?_ Then it dawned on her and the previous day came back to her.

"Shit, today's first day of class and I'm late already!" she said groaning inwardly to herself as she sat up on her bed. With lightning speed, Kelly sprinted around her room gathering her supplies and getting ready. Fifteen minutes later, she was done getting ready and with a quick glance around the room, hurried out the door.

Outside the halls were empty. _Selphie must have gone already…. I cannot believe I woke up late on the first day… Quistis is going to kill me…_ Jogging quickly down the hall, she came to an abrupt stop.

"Crap… I forgot to ask Selphie where my class is. Ookay… Where were the classrooms in the game…" Kelly muttered as she looked around trying to get familiarized with her surroundings. She noticed a student looking at her weirdly.

"Uhh… yeah… don't mind me.. just.. uh.. practicing for a play…" Kelly said trying to cover her embarrassment. The student gave her a skeptical look and was just about to head off again when Kelly quickly added, "Uhm.. can you tell me where the classrooms are?"

"Go up the elevator and down the hall."

"Ah, okay, thanks." She said as she watched the student jog away. Quickly, Kelly headed towards the elevator and rode up to the second floor. As she got out she looked around seeing a set of classroom doors. _Now which class am I in? It was never this hard directing Squall around…._

Just as she was deciding to randomly go through classrooms, she heard a ping behind her and doors opening. Out stepped two people, the first one with long blond hair and glasses with a demanding, no-nonsense aura surrounding her.

_She looks familiar…_ The girl quickly strode into a classroom down the hall. _Wait… is that Quistis?_ She turned around to the guy who came out of the elevator as well.

"Squall?"

"…" Squall glanced at her quickly then started walking down the hall.

"Hey! Argh.. Would it kill you to talk?"

Squall turned around rolling his eyes.

"… What?"

"Oh.. um.. was that Quistis?"

"…Yeah."

"Ah, okay, thanks." Kelly said.

"Whatever…" he said with his usual boredom, turning around and heading back down the hall and into the classroom. Kelly hurried after him.

As they opened the door., 18 pairs of eyes stared out them, including the teacher.

"So nice of you guys to finally show up…" Quistis said sarcastically. "Please next time try to show up ON time."

Kelly glanced at Squall who was obviously not going to say anything.

"Uhm.. yeah, sorry about that. I just… transferred… and I got lost." Kelly apologized.

"You must be Kelly. Yeah, Cid informed me about your coming. I have your records right here," she said pointing at a packet on her desk.

_Eep!... I really hope my future self knows what he's doing…_

"Well, thanks to this interruption, the class is going to run late." Quistis said, interrupting Kelly's inner-panic.

"Way to go Puberty Boy!" Kelly heard from the back of the room. There she saw Seifer smirking in his chair.

"Seifer!" Quistis scolded.

"Yes Quisty?"

"… It's Professor Trepe. And please refrain from injuring your partner during training in the future."

"Sure Quisty. But.. he had a gunblade… Isn't the point of training is to defend yourself and not get hit? It's not my fault he sucks…" The class laughed. Squall looked like he wasn't even paying attention, most likely lost in thought.

"Seifer! Last warning. Anyways, ok, class dismissed," Quistis said frustratingly. "Oh, Squall and Kelly, please stay in afterwards for being late. And I need to discuss something with you two."

"Whatever" went the typical response as everyone began heading out of the room.

The class was soon empty with just a group of the Trepies at the door, Quistis, Squall, and Kelly.

"Okay Squall, you haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet. This is a requirement mandatory before taking the SeeD exam." Quistis said as Squall and Kelly approached her. "Well… do you have a good excuse.

_Hmm.. I wonder if getting your head slashed counts as a good excuse…_ Kelly thought to herself.

"…No"

"Okay, you must take it today in order to take the SeeD test coming up. And Kelly…"

"Hmm?" Kelly asked from beside Squall.

"Apparently according to your records, you have not taken the Fire Cavern test yet either."

_Damn it. Why couldn't.. I in the other universe.. have programmed this already into my records. I don't even know how too fight…_ "…Yeah…"

"Alright," Quistis continued. "Get ready and meet me at the Front Gates as soon as possible. Please log in to the computers as well." With that Quistis headed out the room with her fan club Trepies trailing after her.

Squall and Kelly headed to the computers. As the computer logged in Kelly, she sat back thinking.

_Hmm. I wonder if I'm going to have any GFs. That would be soo cool._ …_This computer is really slow_. Kelly took a quick glance at Squall who was already transferring his GF. _How'd he do that so fast?_ _Ugh only 74... Finally, let's see what GFs are issued to me…_

A movement caught the Kelly's attention as she saw Squall getting up and leaving. After a few more minutes of the loading screen, Kelly saw her GF, Shiva.

"Yes! I got Shiva!" she said jumping out of her seat. Embarrassed she looked around quickly, relieved that the room was empty. "ok now, how do I junction it…" she muttered to herself pressing random buttons.

All of a sudden, a box came out from the side of the computer. Kelly cautiously opened it to see… nothing. Shiva was gone from the computer too and was recorded as 'used'.

"What the hell? Did I just delete my GF?" As Kelly began panicking she decided to see if maybe the GF fell or something. Opening the box once again, she noticed a strange light outlining it whenever her hand went near it. After staring at the box for awhile, Kelly slowly pressed her hand against the flat surface only to be met with a blue glow now outlining her hand. An icy presence swept through her body.

"Oookay, so does this mean I junctioned Shiva?"

"_Hi there"_

"Where'd that come from?" Kelly said surprised there was someone else in the room.

"_From here silly!"_

_I think I'm going crazy. Hearing voices can't be good…_

"_Wow, you humans are all alike. So ignorant to the facts of.. well.. everything… It's me, your GF."_

_Shiva?_

"_There you go. You're learning already."_

_Heh heh… uh.. yeah.. anyways…._

"_So due to this.. drama.. I think you are running a tad late for the test?"_

_Shit… Why am I always late for everything here? Gahh!_ Kelly hurried out the room.

"I'm late, I'm late!" she heard as she saw something sprinting towards her outside the class. The person slid to a stop in front of Kelly.

"Uh, hey Selphie."

"Kelly? Oh no, is class over?"

"Yeah, it's been so for awhile…"

"Darn. I overslept and this place is so big and…" Kelly quickly cutted off Selphie from continuing.

"Yeah, I was late too. We didn't do anything really though. I have to go to the Fire Cavern with Squall and Quistis though."

"You haven't taken that yet?"

"Nope, have you?"

"Yeah, back at Trabia Garden. Or well, it was a similar course that transferred credits to here."

"Oh. Cool, well I have to get going, I think I'm already late. See you when I get back." Kelly said as she started again to go to her room.

At the dormitory section, Kelly quickly opened her door using her key. Upon entering she saw some guy at her desk going through her stuff. Picking up her comb she prepared to fling it at him hoping to distract him long enough to grab her weapons. Just as she was about to throw it, he turned around.

"Don't even think about it…" he said glancing at the comb in Kelly's outreached hand.

"Oh.. it's you…" Kelly said recognizing him.

"Actually the correct term would me 'oh.. it's me'.

"Whatever…"

"Anyways, I'm here to see how you are doing."

"Aww how sweet. You're concerned about me?" Kelly replied mockingly.

"Well since you are me and I am you…. Whatever happens to you somehow affects me and all the other yous."

"…yeah… that was confusing.. come again?"

"…I'm making sure you don't somehow kill the rest of us."

"There's more than one of mes?"

"Yes, now can we get back on topic?"

"Sure.. so.. what's the topic?"

Rolling his eyes, he muttered a curse… "Okay… well.. do you have any questions so far?"

"Well… there's one small problem so far…"

"What's that?"

"Uh… how do you fight again?"

The guy grabbed the box containing Kelly's weapons and demonstrated how to use them and the stance to be in for offense and defense.

"Oh yeah, I have to go meet Quistis and Squall, so can you teach me like.. really fast?"

"Time has stopped for the moment," he replied still demonstrating the weapons.

"Oh oookay.. continue…"

"Wait, can you start over?" Kelly asked after what seemed like an hour has gone by of listening to what he was saying.

He turned around giving her a death glare.

Kelly laughed. "Hahah… just kidding, I got it now.. I think."

"Whatever… if you die, it is so not my fault…"

"Hey!.. but really.. what happens if I do die?"

"Then I can kiss my success and all the things I've done goodbye.. after I murder you for a second time of course if that happens." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"No pressure there, huh? Hope I don't mess up," Kelly said sarcastically.

"Right, just don't die. The weapons should automatically come as a natural for you. Good luck." And with that he began heading out the door. "Oh, time will resume soon, I think you should start getting a move on now."

"Eh.. I'll just be late again.. I've been late for everything so far. One more is no biggie…" Kellie muttered half to the guy and half to herself. "Why am I always late anyways?"

"Cause you suck at time management?" he asked only to receive a glare on Kelly's part. HE shrugged, "Jetlag." And with that said, he left the room.

"Jetlag?" Wait, huh? Whatever, I better get going." Kelly quickly hurried around her room gathering her weapon and preparing for the battle. Quickly sweeping her hair back into a ponytail she went out her door.

As she started going to the front gates she thought back to her conversation with the guy. Wow… _I still don't know his name.. I hope I'm not as weird as he is even though he is me and I am him and ahh.. stop thinking…. I don't know how Squall can do this all the time…._

When the front gates came into view, Kelly noticed both Quistis and Squall were already there.

Jogging over, both Squall and Quistis looked up.

"About time…." Squall greeted her.

"Whatever…" Kelly said back.

Quistis looked at both of them and then started walking. "Come on, let's go…"

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long and for this chapter's lack of action. I didn't know what to write so it took me a long time to even decide to start and then I just put random stuff pretty much into it. Thanks to whoever who reads this and please review. comments and suggestions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone again! I'm just going to say some thanks before I get started… so well.. thanks to all the readers out there and then especially to those who reviewed: Hibeki, tidusXyuna637, and animecrazy88. I really appreciate it. And on with chapter 5…

disclaimer: I don't own ff8. as you can probably tell by now….

_"italicized" _ GF talking  
_italicized _thinking

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 5 **

As Balamb Garden slowly fell out of view, Kelly glanced around her. Ever since she, Squall, and Quistis had left, she had been bored out of her mind. Quistis was going on explaining about junctioning and what was going to happen while Squall just stayed his usually silent self, walking without any expression and deep in thought.

Quistis's voice droned on and on and Kelly slowly started to drift out and start worrying about the upcoming fighting.

_Maybe I should have paid a little more attention to that fighting lesson. Was the stance right foot first or left? On no… I'm going to make a complete idiot out of myself in front of Squall and Quistis. This is just great. Maybe I should have trained some at the training center instead of… wait… we stopped? Why is Quistis staring at me? Oh crap! She must be waiting for a response…._

Kelly glanced at Squall who was staring into the distance with an impatient look on his face.

"Uhm… Yes…?" Kelly answered hesitantly to Quistis.

Quistis raised an eyebrow skeptically. She quickly turned to Squall who was still not paying attention.

"Are you two even paying attention?" she demanded indignantly. Seeing both Kelly and Squall's blank expressions her eyes narrowed as she sighed impatiently. "Whatever. Come on or we'll be late," she muttered angrily as she started walking again.

Squall quickly looked over in confusion to Kelly about Quistis's behavior. Kelly shrugged her shoulders as she began walking again following Quistis. The rest of the walk to the Fire Cavern was in silence as the three gradually made their way across from the garden.

Soon a cave came into sight with two authority faculty figures posted at both sides of the entrance.

As the three approached them the two faculties members walked out to in front of the cave.

"The objective: To obtain a low-level Guardian Force. A SeeD member must support," the one on the right said monotonously.

"I'm their support," Quistis said stepping out and saluting quickly to the two guards. "Instructor number 14, Quistis Trepe."

"Very well," the guard replied nodding at Quistis. Turning back to Squall and Kelly, he continued. "Please select a time limit…"

"20." Kelly immediately said knowing that was the time Squall was going to say, and in return, received a glare from Squall. Smirking back, she turned her attention back to the two authority guards.

"Ok. Please proceed." The guard said as both returned back to their original position beside the entrance.

Quistis nodded and took the lead to enter the cave. Immediately upon entering, the three were greeted with a wave of intense heat blasted upon them.

After entering, Quistis stopped and turned around to face the two students.

"Alright. I'm only here to assist you two until the final battle with Ifrit. Other than fighting him, you two are on your own."

Squall and Kelly nodded and Squall took the lead, heading down the path. As they continued on, they all noticed it was getting hotter and hotter.

_Wow. It's getting really hot in here now… _

"_Of course it is silly! This is Ifrit's territory."_

_Oh hey Shiva! Forgot about you for a second._

Shiva sighed dramatically. _"Well, so do you know what you're going to be doing?"_

_Fighting..._

"_I meant more specifically…"_

_Grab my weapons and slice at the target?_

Shiva sighed again. _Heh heh… just playing with ya_

"_That's good cause remember, I'm inside you…"_

_Is that a threat?_ Kelly thought back jokingly.

"_Of course not, just a friendly suggestion,"_ Shiva replied in Kelly's head jokingly as well. _"Another suggestion. Summon me when fighting Ifrit. Ice is good against all types of fire."_

_Uh. Yeah… That would be common sense…_

"_Well, I don't know what you primitive humans know. Your race still thinks that… I think Squall's going to need your help…"_

Kelly glanced up ahead of them where she saw two bats flying towards them. Before getting too panicked, she grabbed her two daggers and prepared herself for battle. Squall grabbed his gunblade as well as he waited for the bats to get nearer.

Before they got too near, Squall placed his hand and seemed to be focusing on one of the bats. A sparkly purple light flew out of the bat and flew towards Squall where it absorbed into his hand. Mimicking Squall, Kelly did the same to the other bat and received five fires according to Shiva.

The drawing from the two bats seemed to anger them more as they flew at a faster speed towards Squall and Kelly. The first one to reach them quickly swiped a claw at Squall who barely parried it with his gunblade. After parrying he quickly followed up with a slash of his gunblade knocking the bat back some.

The other bat went straight for Kelly and tried the same move. Quickly Kelly ducked and struck with her daggers at the bat's back. Suddenly, it seemed to get cloudy in the cave and lightning began flashing. A bird spiraled down from the newly formed sky and started forming a lightning bolt.

Quickly striking the bat again, Kelly watched as Squall commanded his GF, Quezacotl, to release the lightning bolt onto the two bats. A bright light flashed blinding Kelly as the bolt impacted with the bats and the ground. As it slowly faded away, the two bats laid on the ground finished.

"Nice." Kelly commented to Squall as he turned around doing his finishing victory stance. Kelly decided to do one too and spun her daggers around and flipping them back into her belt.

Squall and Kelly continued on through the cave with Quistis lagging behind them. In the next chamber they came across a couple more bats and then some bombs. After drawing some magic from them, Kelly decided to summon Shiva.

_Um. Shiva.. Some help here please?_

"_Yeah sure. One second."_

After a couple of seconds, Kelly immediately noticed a change in the environment. Squall did too cause he looked around for the source of the new coolness in the cavern. Kelly felt Shiva's spirit leave her body as an ice cube formed between Kelly and the bombs with Shiva in it. The ice containing Shiva cascaded into millions of shards of ice as Shiva began summoning her Diamond Dust attack. After summoning more and more ice into a ball, she released it onto the bombs, taking them out.

Satisfied with her work, Shiva dissolved into a glow of lights and went back into Kelly.

_Haha! That was so cool Shiva!_

"_Yep! I told you ice is good against fire!"_

…_Yeah… anyways thanks._

"_Uh huh! No problem."_

After Squall and Kelly did their finishing pose, they continued on to the next chamber in the cavern.

_So Shiva. I've always wondered. How ds GFs such as Ifrit join people to help them fight while also in here at the cavern at the same time? Like, other students must have defeated him already, so he probably joins them as well, yet he's still here._

"_We GFs travel around to calls that people have. That's why it takes some time to summon cause we can't always just drop everything to help one person and leave the other person all alone."_

_Really? Hmm.. So… Who else do you support?_

"_Eh… I go around."_

_Psh.. that's reeeeeaaaal specific…_

"_Confidential reasons. The code for GFs calls for us to not say stuff since we are in people's heads and invade their privacy by reading their thoughts."_

_Ahh.. I see…_

As Kelly and Shiva had been talking, Kelly noticed it was continuing to get more and more hot.

"Well…" Quistis started before Squall entered into another part of the cave. "This last area contains the GF Ifrit. Make sure you two are prepared and junctioned before going in."

"I'm ready…" Kelly said hiding what she was really thinking. Squall didn't say anything, but Kelly could tell he was somewhat worried.

They headed into the room where there were immediately introduced with fire shooting up around them. All of a sudden it began getting darker as the flames started gaining heat to such an intensity that they looked as if they had turned black. A deafening roar erupted throughout the room as the ground began to violently shake…

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And about the GFs with multiple charges.. I made that up. Ive always wondered though about ifrit and how he could be in Squall later on in the game yet still be part of the Fire Cavern so I made up that reason. If you have a different theory or answer please respond in a review hint hint. And yeah.. please r&r!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah I know… it's been forever. I'm soo sorry. I've had so many tests and school stuff going on this last month that I seriously had pretty much no free time. And… I kind of lost some enthusiasm for this story, but hopefully it'll come back. And anyways, thanks for the reviews… I really appreciate them. Anyways, on with the story…

disclaimer: annnnnd for the grand prize…… yep.. you guessed it. I do not own final fantasy 8.

_"italicized" _ GF talking  
_italicized _thinking

**Be Careful for What you Wish for**

**Chapter 6 **

"Incoming!" Quistis said as a warning to Squall and Kelly.

Kelly gripped her daggers tighter in her hands as she mentally and physically prepared herself for the upcoming fight. Glancing around at the other party members around her she saw Quistis with her whip in a defensive stance and Squall with his gunblade before him as his eyes scanned across the room.

All of a sudden an explosion seemed to go off right before the trio as dust was thrown into the air temporarily blinded them. As the dust cleared Ifrit stood there looking mildy bored as he peered upon the three with their weapons.

"I am Ifrit! Who dares to challenge me?" he roared at Squall, Kelly, and Quistis.

"Ready? … Go!" Squall muttered under his breath to Kelly and Quistis. Immediately the three started attacking Ifrit in an attempt of surprise. None of the attacks dealt much damage but they did serve to startle Ifrit and anger him. Mutually, Squall and Kelly glanced at each other from opposite sides of the room. Seeing Squall's expression, Kelly ran up quickly to Ifrit, distracting him by releasing a series of rapid attacks with her daggers.

Occupied with Kelly's offensive strike, Squall ran up to Ifrit's unprotected back and started striking him with his gunblade. Roaring in pain, Ifrit threw Kelly across the room and turned his attention to Squall. A fire ball started building in his hands as he threw it at Squall, slamming him backwards. As Ifrit prepared another ball, Quistis' whip sliced into Ifrit from the side.

Ifrit then turned to face Quistis as he started throwing fireball after fireball at her. Kelly quickly ran towards Squall who had been badly burned on his side. Quickly Kelly pulled out a potion and poured it onto Squall's burn. Immediately the wound began to heal and cover up. A shriek from Quistis brought Kelly's attention back behind her as Ifrit's fireball finally found its target. As Ifrit powered up another fireball, Kelly quickly called out from behind him.

"Oh Ifrit…" she taunted bringing his attention away from Quistis as he started over to where Kelly and Squall stood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Squall demanded in a whisper.

"Trying to save Quistis…" Kelly replied grinning at Squall. Seeing his annoyed expression, she turned her attention back to the advancing Ifrit.

"Uhhh…. I've heard you suck at fighting. All the GFs think you are a…. uh… sissy? And…. Shiva thinks you should go back to playing with your dolls."

"_Wait! What?" _Shiva asked as what Kelly had just said registered in her mind.

"What the hell! This isn't a game! Stop playing around" Squall said as his eyes widened as Kelly taunted Ifrit.

_Hah! Not a game? Riight…_ Kelly thought to herself at the irony of that phrase.

Ifrit was now furious as he started powering up an extremely large fireball in his hands.

_Uhh Shiva? Now would be a really great time for a little help you know?_

"_Like I'm gonna help you after what you did…"_ Shiva responded.

_Heh… Sorry. But you didn't want Quistis to die now did you?_

"…_Yeah whatever. I guess I don't want you to die either no matter how stupid you are. Be there in a sec…"_

Shiva burst out from ice just as Ifrit released the ball. With barely a puff the fireball disintegrated into nothing.

"Shiva?" Ifrit asked as he recognized her. Then remembering what Kelly had said Shiva had said, he quickly grew angry.

Shiva smiled sardonically and quickly began summoning up her ice attack. After continuously adding power, she released her attack on Ifrit causing severe damage as he was thrown back across the room. Waving goodbye mockingly, Shiva disseminated into the air and back to Kelly.

Squall immediately followed up with attacks from his gunblade with Kelly right behind him.

After multiple more swings from Squall's gunblade and slashes from Kelly's daggers, you could tell that Ifrit was weakening.

Finally on his last breath, he muttered in a grouching tone, "Alright, stop already. I'll join you."

Quistis, who had awakened from Ifrit's previous attacks, glanced at Squall and Kelly. "Good job you guys. You've completed it in 14:29, well below your selected time. You did well."

"Well? Hah! We kicked Ifrit's a-" a glance in Squall's direction silently cut Kelly off.

Ignoring what Kelly said, Quistis continued. "Now that you have defeated Ifrit, who wants him?"

"Squall can have him." Kelly said offhandedly. Squall glanced at Kelly and seemed to say thanks without actually speaking it. Kelly smirked back as she continued. "The heat's already giving me a headache. I don't think I can take two bickering GFs in my head between Ifrit and Shiva."

"…You shouldn't have taunted him like that…" Squall said sternly to Kelly, and signs of his previous thanks gone.

"Psh.. whatever," Kelly replied back. "If not, he would have struck Quistis pretty hard."

"Quistis would've been fine…"

Kelly glanced at Quistis who did not reply to this. Not wanting to correct Squall she sent a brief smile in Kelly's direction of thanks and quickly turned back to the entrance of the cave. "We should be going," she said as she headed on out.

Sending a glare in Squall's direction, Kelly turned and followed Quistis. Squall rolled his eyes and followed them as well as they left the fire cavern.

Outside once again, it was a relief to feel the cool breeze swirl by. At this time the two authorities that had stood by the entrance were gone, leaving the trio in silence outside. Silently they walked along the path back to Balamb Garden. Upon arriving back, Quistis turned around to talk to the two students again.

"Okay, you two are free to do whatever. There's the SeeD exam tomorrow so please report to the lobby at 14:00. Okay, you two are dismissed." Quistis said with a wave of her hand.

Squall immediately left without saying a word or a goodbye to either Quistis or Kelly.

_Bye to you too_ Kelly thought sarcastically to herself. "Well, see you later Quistis" Kelly said as she started walking back to the dormitories.

As Kelly walked, she heard someone shout out her name behind her.

"Kelly!"

Kelly turned around to see Selphie sprinting over to where she was. Pausing in step Kelly waited for her friend.

As Selphie approached, Kelly gave a half wave. "Hey."

"Hey! How was it? Was it fun? Did Squall say anything?" Selphie started going off and speaking really fast.

"Uh… what?" Kelly asked completely confused.

"Never mind. You want to go get some food?" Selphie asked.

"Sure. Let me go change and I'll meet you by the elevator in 15 minutes."

"Kay Kay." Selphie responded skipping off again.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly walked off and headed to her room.

**A/N: Again. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more regularly, but I don't know. I don't really know what to do with this story so please review if you want this to continue or have any suggestions for future events or plot lines. **


End file.
